A Través de tus Ojos
by Peetkat
Summary: El final de Sinsajo desde el punto de vista de Katniss... y la historia que me hizo escribir Los Ojos del Chico del Pan... cortita y sencilla sin mucho drama sólo amplia un poco el REAL
1. Regreso a la vida

_********__Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, solo que... no me gustó el final, me quede con ganas de algo diferente, por eso lo inventé. Diálogos y situaciones los inventé (algunos, claro está). Está siendo publicada por mí en P.F. con este mismo Nick. En ningún otro portal. Espero que os guste - Lemon en algún momento y Spoilers._

* * *

_**Primero todo el rollazo…. Un día terminé de leer un libro… Sinsajo. Y paso por mi cabeza un REAL…. No podía creer que después de todo lo pasado, su historia de amor se resumiera en eso… en hay juegos peores y REAL… quiero decir, han sufrido tanto y lo han pasado tan mal y aunque son frases muy emotivas para un libro pensé joder si hasta Edward y Bella que se pasan cuatro libros mirándose lánguidamente tienen su noche de pasión total… y el amor de Peeta y Katniss es cien millones de veces más apasionado y todo se resume en media página?.**_

_**Así que dentro de mi soberana estupidez… u optimismo... ¿Quién sabe? pues decidí escribir un final que me gustase más… Entonces escribí esta historia es muy cortita pero antes no había escrito nada así… **_

_**Cuando me decidía subirla en Pttfic… me pareció que se quedaba corta… pero que queréis, la nostalgia me impide cambiarla para hacerla más extensa o corregir sus errores… y Katniss nunca fue mi personaje favorito… en cuanto apareció Peeta la borró del mapa… Sé que me entendéis… Así que comencé a pensar en otro fic desde el punto de vista estricto de Peeta que complementase éste pero que fuera más extenso y detallado… **_

_**¿Qué pasó? Pues como en el libro… creo Peeta se me va de las manos… me encanta escribir sobre él y desde su cabeza… Así que Los Ojos del Chico del Pan… tiene su propia historia que a veces coincide con ésta y que llegarán a integrarse… ya tengo pensado como… por eso veréis muchas similitudes sobre todo al principio pero mayormente no tienen nada que ver… Así que aunque en principio esta historia iba a ser el "guion de la otra" pues… ya sabéis que no es igual… sólo que me apetecía subir algo con final feliz… **_

_**Besitos y perdón por el rollazo… Peetkat**_

_**Oh¡ es un pov. Katniss **_

* * *

_**Regreso a mi vida**_

¡No puedo más! esta última semana ha sido un auténtico y placentero infierno, tan caliente que amenaza con hacerme estallar literalmente en llamas, haciendo honor a mi apodo de un momento a otro.

Todo empezó cuando regresamos a la aldea de los vencedores, cuando le oí plantar las prímulas bajo mi ventana, tan concentrado como cuando hace sus dibujos, salí corriendo al confundirlas con rosas, - pero ¿que se había creído?- al menos fui capaz de cerrar mi bocaza a tiempo de no quedar en ridículo, vi a Peeta allí plantado tan guapo con el pelo cayendo sobre sus ojos, que me miraban tranquilos.

- Pensé que te gustaría, dijo simplemente.  
¿Gustarme? Eran maravillosas, algo hizo clic en mi cabeza y de pronto fui consciente de mi aspecto, de mi abandono en la desesperanza, allí estaba otra vez, mi diente de león para devolverme a la vida, salí corriendo sin decir nada.

- Katniss, Kat, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada Chico del pan, absolutamente nada malo.

Corrí hacia el baño y rápidamente me di una ducha con agua fría, para despertarme, me vestí con unos sencillos pantalones oscuros, y una camiseta. Hay mucho que hacer…  
Me llevó toda la mañana, recoger la casa, y arreglar todo lo que estaba tirado por el suelo, al menos la buena de Sae llego a tiempo para librarme de tener que preparar la cena, no creo que sea capaz de cocinar ni una sopa de sobre…

Después de cenar quedé tan satisfecha con todo que, recogí la mesa y tome el teléfono, tras varios tonos se oyó descolgar el auricular.

- Aurelius, ¡Hola! Soy Katniss, quiero disculparme por no hacer caso a sus llamadas, pero ahora necesito que me escuche, ya se cual será mi proyecto de recuperación, quiero escribir un libro, un libro que recoja todas mis experiencias desde que salí del distrito doce para entrar en la arena de los primeros juegos, quiero hacer algo para recordar a toda la gente que se ha visto metida en este cruel juego, nuestros recuerdos servirán para que nadie les olvide, bueno si a usted le parece bien.

- Me parece una idea muy acertada, te vendrá bien recordar todo ahora que las cosas están más tranquilas y reflexionar sobre ello.

- Aurelius, cree que sería posible pedirle a Peeta que me ayudara.

- ¿Ayudarte? ¿Cómo?

- Él podría hacer los dibujos del libro, él estuvo conmigo y vio lo que yo vi

- Hummmm, podría ser buena idea, vuestras heridas son similares, y estuvisteis muy unidos, y pese a las circunstancias del "secuestro" de Peeta, creo que el riesgo de que le den sus ataques ha disminuido lo suficiente para que sea seguro que os veáis.

- Gracias doctor voy a hablar con él inmediatamente, no sabe cuánto le agradezco todo esto, Adiós.

- Espera, Katniss,

- Si doctor

- Tenéis que tener paciencia, ya sabes. Bueno adiós, pronto recibirás los materiales necesarios para tu empresa, espero que sea para bien.

- Adiós Aurelius, y gracias otra vez.

No me lo podía creer, Aurelius pensaba que era seguro estar con Peeta, ¿Por qué no había venido a decírmelo él?. Que tonta soy, ya lo ha hecho, las flores son su forma de decirme que está aquí, para mí.

Será una tarea titánica, además me da una excusa para acercarme sin forzar la situación, me fui a dormir con una sonrisa en los labios y pensando, como una heroína de cine "mañana, mañana lo pensaré".

Ha amanecido y apenas puedo contener mi impaciencia, tomo mi desayuno a la carrera, oh! como echo de menos desayunar con Peeta, mi triste café, frío para más INRI, solo sirve para despertarme porque me lo trago sin pensar y casi me pongo perdida.  
Es temprano tomo mi arco y mi chaqueta, y salgo de casa con intención de cazar, ¡esta vez caza mayor Katniss!.

La panadería acaba de abrir, es un buen momento para hablar con Peeta, ya que acaba de encender el horno y aun tiene que calentarse para poder trabajar.

Asomo mi cabeza cuidadosamente y le veo de espaldas detrás del mostrador, está comenzando a pesar la harina para hacer la masa, cuando se sobresalta con la campanita de la puerta.

- Katniss ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

- Voy a cazar al bosque, pero antes tengo algo que pedirte.

Me mira con precaución, y dice con tono serio

-¿Qué quieres Kat?

Le cuento mi idea del libro y su cara va cambiando, de seriedad a sorpresa y en poco tiempo el interés y la emoción brilla en sus ojos,

- ¿y Aurelius dice que es seguro?

- ¿Hacer un libro?, ¿Cómo no va a ser seguro?

- Katniss, ya sabes a que me refiero.

Miro hacia el suelo y digo - Yo creo que lo es, Peeta, tú nunca me harías daño.

- Si claro… será porque no lo he intentado, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan convencida de ello?

- Mira Peeta, en esta vida no hay nada seguro, pero yo estoy dispuesta arriesgarme, y si Aurelius cree que lo es, tengo que confiar en él.

Sus ojos tornan a un color más azul aun si cabe, la sonrisa asoma a sus labios.

- De acuerdo Kat, lo haré, por ti, por mí, por nosotros, y por la gente que hemos conocido y merece que la recuerden. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

- No lo sé, mañana llegan los materiales que me prometió el doctor, ¿nos vemos en la cena?

- En la cena entonces, dice él, pero deja que Sae cocine, no quiero arriesgarme a un dolor de barriga.

Sonrío le saco la lengua y me voy al bosque a cazar. Mañana tengo una cena muy importante y tengo que llevar a Sae algo que poner en la cazuela…

.

.

.

Me levanto por la mañana y me miro al espejo, el pelo cae lacio sobre mis ojos, estoy demacrada, doy pena, auténtica pena, estoy destrozada, desde que Peeta y yo no dormimos juntos, apenas consigo conciliar el sueño, no soy capaz de unir dos horas seguidas y esto, está acabando con mis fuerzas.

Bueno esta noche es muy importante, tengo que estar presentable. Me ducho, me peino la trenza lo mejor que puedo, aun no he acabado de vestirme cuando un aroma alucinante me llega desde abajo, en un suspiro me pongo unos pantalones y una camiseta y salgo de la habitación dando saltitos para terminar de colocarme la bota.

Bajo despacio las escaleras, y veo a Peeta trabajando en la cocina.

- ¿Hola? Saludo quedamente ¿cuando has llegado?.

- ¡Hola!, hace un rato, por cierto ¿no has pensado en cerrar esa puerta? creí que te apetecería un buen desayuno, quiero que te tomes el café y te pongas en marcha, me parece que no has estado alimentándote demasiado bien estos días.

- Tienes razón, en las dos cosas tengo que aprender a cerrar la puerta, pero por otro lado si lo hubiera hecho, ahora no podría estar tomando este maravilloso desayuno - sonrío con picardía - muchas gracias.

- A mi no puedes cerrarme la puerta, ¿olvidas que me dejaste una llave? - sonríe y me enseña la copia que lleva en el bolsillo- la tengo desde que volvimos de los primeros juegos, ¿te acuerdas?.

- Errr, si claro, solo no creí que aun la conservarías.

- Pues sí, ya ves lo guardo todo,-se queda algo pensativo antes de continuar, ¿habrá querido decir algo más? - y por cierto, no me des las gracias, quiero que estés fuerte y despejada, y ponte manos a la obra, esta noche quiero ver algo del trabajo que vamos a hacer.

- No te preocupes, trabajaré toda la mañana, y espero enseñarte algún bosquejo después de la cena.

- De acuerdo, ahora tengo que irme, nos vemos esta noche.

Al pasar por mi lado besa mi mejilla, duda un momento y sale de la casa, creo que lo hizo de forma inconsciente, pero no puedo evitar llevar mi mano allí donde puso sus labios. Cuando llega Sae me encuentra completamente embelesada.

- Katniss ¿qué te pasa?, despierta.

- Perdona Sae, te dejo prepararlo todo, recuerda que la cena tiene que ser ese estofado tan rico que nos enviaron los patrocinadores a la cueva, cuando Peeta estaba curado.

- No te preocupes, la receta apareció inmediatamente en todos los programas de cocina, de Panem, puedo hacerlo, incluso con una ardilla.

- Saaae.

- Tranquila cielo, solo bromeaba, todo estará perfecto.

Agarrando mi café calentito, me pongo delante de la mesa del salón y abro la caja que acaba de traerme Sae, allí está todo el material que pudiéramos desear, para nuestro proyecto…. Tomo una hoja en blanco y la pongo delante de mí, al principio no sé, por dónde empezar pero enseguida comienzo a dibujar un breve esquema de nombres, mi padre Prim y Rue aparecen en los primeros lugares.

Noto que me acercan un plato, es la hora de la comida y me he enfrascado tanto en el asunto que se me pasó el tiempo volando, Sae ha dejado un bocadillo, creo que ella también se ha dado cuenta de que esto será importante y quiere que siga sin desconcentrarme. Sigo trabajando toda la tarde, hasta que Sae se acerca.

- Vamos niña casi es la hora de cenar, yo me marcho a casa pero tú tienes que arreglarte, hoy tienes visita, ¿no? -

¿Es diversión lo que veo en sus ojos?, ¿qué pasa con todo el mundo? ¿Soy tan transparente?

- Gracias Sae tienes razón, no sé qué haría sin ti.

Cuando me levanto veo que todo está preparado, la mesa puesta, la chimenea encendida y el estofado colocado en un lado para servir. Subo de dos en dos las escaleras, hasta el baño, siento los pies ligeros como plumas, el estómago se siente hueco, y no creo que sea solamente por el olor del estofado, que por cierto es celestial.

Estoy en la ducha cuando suenan dos golpes en la puerta, - ¡oh no! - ya está aquí y yo con esta pinta, me da miedo que se marche, y sólo tomo el tiempo para aclararme los ojos, ponerme una toalla y salir corriendo escaleras abajo.

Suena otro golpe y abro la puerta, Peeta está allí plantado, se queda con la mano en el aire, trae una pequeña cesta, imagino que con dulces porque huele realmente bien, su cara es de sorpresa total.

Se le escapa una sonrisa - Kat, por dios, ¿qué haces así?, vas a coger una pulmonía.

- Entra rápido por favor, temía que te marcharas, enseguida bajo - me estoy empezando a ruborizar.

Corro otra vez a mi habitación, pero la suerte no está de mi lado, la toalla que me cubre se engancha en el arco que cuelga del perchero, y resbala entre mis manos, no me puedo creer que esto me esté pasando a mí, le miro de refilón su boca se abre, con incredulidad, cojo rápidamente lo que queda de mi orgullo y roja como la grana me voy a la habitación, cierro la puerta y me siento en la cama, Dios mío porque, porque a mí?…. Ha visto mis cicatrices, no podré mirarle nunca más a la cara; no me atrevo a bajar. Al poco oigo sus pasos en la escalera y toca suavemente la puerta.

- Katniss abre - golpea más fuerte - Katniss abre la puerta ahora mismo o la tiro abajo.

- No, no quiero abrirla.

- Vamos, no seas niña - dice suavemente - vístete y baja tienes que atender tu invitado, prometo no recordar nada.

- Mentiroso, me moriré de vergüenza.

- No seas ridícula, Kat nadie se muere de vergüenza, además ahora estamos en paz.

- ¿Cómo que estamos en paz?

- Recuerdas cuando me rescataste en los primeros juegos, tuviste que curarme, lo que te agradezco profundamente pero que yo sepa, el color de mi ropa interior no fue un secreto para ti.

- No es justo, yo no llevo ropa interior.

Reprime una risa, y dice - De acuerdo Kat, pues entonces, me quitaré la mía, abre para que puedas verme.

- Se me ponen los ojos como platos y ya no puedo estar más colorada - No,¡ para, para! solo dame un segundo y bajo.

- De acuerdo, pero no me hagas esperar mucho si no quieres que vuelva a por ti.

Noto su voz rara, entre contenida y sensual, creo que realmente he llamado su atención….

Me pongo unos vaqueros y un jersey fino con el cuello alto, echo de menos una capucha o por qué no, un saco que tape mi cara, respiro hondo y salgo de la habitación. Peeta está sentado al lado de la chimenea, esta hojeando mi bosquejo, cuando entro en la habitación, sonríe, pero su sonrisa es dulce como siempre, está claro que no quiere incomodarme, - ¿cenamos? - pregunto con la voz más alta que me permite la vergüenza, que suena más o menos para el cuello de mi jersey.

Peeta se levanta y me ofrece la mano - vamos Kat a ver que tenemos en la mesa.

Como el no da importancia a lo sucedido, mi sonrojo va desapareciendo y poco a poco vuelvo a la normalidad, bueno más o menos, me parece que me está mirando con disimulo.

Cuando descubro el estofado de cordero, me mira con curiosidad, recuerda la cueva, sirvo dos generosas raciones y comenzamos a cenar en silencio.

- Uhmm esto está muy bueno, Kat- sonrío ante su expresión, casi ha puesto los ojos en blanco.

- Ya sabes que el mérito es de Sae es una cocinera genial - noto que se queda pensativo como recordando algo.

- Esto ya lo hemos comido juntos - duda- ¿antes?

- Si respondo, en los primeros juegos.

- En la cueva, después de que me inyectaras la medicina, después de que contara la historia del colegio ¿real?.

- Real

Le veo cabizbajo y aventuro - después de besarnos apasionadamente.-

Me mira con ojos tristes - pero fingías para la audiencia ¿real?

- No, no real, otra cosa en que no lo reconociera, pero lo que sentí en ese momento fue real - al fin lo he dicho.

Me mira entre sorprendido y emocionado, le brillan los ojos, me toma la mano y la retiene muy serio entre las suyas.

- Se que odias este juego Kat, pero es mi forma de recuperarme, de seleccionar los recuerdos de mi cabeza, saber que es real y que no me permite controlar los ataques, o al menos intentarlo, necesito que seas sincera, realmente es cierto lo que has dicho?

- Completamente, y no te preocupes, estoy aquí para tí, cuando lo necesites - la sonrisa que me dedica me derrite por dentro, terminamos y preparo un té caliente y Peeta coloca unos pasteles de fresa en un plato, cogemos las notas y nos sentamos en el sofá frente a la chimenea, le explico mis ideas sobre el libro, él me escucha y asiente, de pronto toma una hoja de papel y los colores que están en la caja.

- Espera, voy a hacer un boceto, a ver cómo podemos colocar los dibujos para que encajen bien en sus páginas.

Mientras él comienza a dibujar me sorprendo mirando su perfil su cejas rubias contra el fuego y me doy cuenta de, cuanto le he echado de menos, sus brazos, sus manos, su sonrisa, y sus ojos mirándome enamorados como me miraron en la cueva, que tonta fui, no supe verlo. Ha sufrido tanto por mi culpa. Mis parpados se van cerrando con el calor del fuego, sin darme cuenta caigo rendida en el sofá.

De repente oigo ruidos, de pisadas, como puede ser, estoy en el bosque sola y no puedo alcanzar algo, pero no sé que es, corro y corro sin parar pero mis pies no se mueven del suelo, a lo lejos veo a Peeta, Cato va a atacarle, le grito pero las palabras no salen de mi boca, va a morir y yo estoy paralizada, no nonoooooooooo, Peeta.

Unos brazos fuertes me rodean, abro los ojos y veo su cara de preocupación

- ¿pesadillas? -

- Si -respondo con lágrimas en los ojos - ellas nunca me han abandonado, desde que tú no estás conmigo para abrazarme, te echo de menos, por favor quédate conmigo esta noche.

- Tranquila Kat,- acuna mi cabeza contra su pecho y me besa el pelo - estoy aquí siempre estaré aquí para ti, yo también te he añorado, también tengo problemas para dormir desde que no lo haces entre mis brazos, cuando despierto no puedo verte y siento que te he perdido.

- No me has perdido Peet, sólo es, que me ha costado encontrarte.

Me toma en sus brazos y me lleva a la habitación, me quedo dormida sin ponerme el pijama, el se tumba a mi lado, y sin dejar de abrazarme, me aparta el pelo y besa mi nuca - Te quiero Kat, nunca he dejado de hacerlo.

Le miro a los ojos y le beso suavemente en el mentón - Yo también te quiero, no puedo creer que haya tardado tanto en darme cuenta - nos quedamos dormidos el uno en brazos del otro.

.

.

.

Cuando despierto Peeta me mira fijamente - buenos días digo desperezándome ¿No has ido a trabajar hoy?

- Hoy es domingo tonta, se encargan de ello mis ayudantes, además nada podría apartarme de ti en este momento, vamos, mueve ese precioso trasero, te prepararé el desayuno. Ya que estamos vestidos, podemos ir a dar una vuelta, para que veas cómo está quedando el distrito, hace mucho que estás aquí encerrada.

- Si claro lo que tu quieres en pasearte conmigo para que todos sepan que te comerás vivo a quien se me acerque Auuuuuuuuuu. - hago el lobo.

- Ja ja ja ja,- no podemos contener la risa,- si claro dice Peeta, eso también, pero quiero que te dé un poco el aire- me mira más serio.

- Ok, permitiré que me lleves a la plaza-sonrío.

- La terraza del centro de entrenamiento, cuando te dije que me gustaría congelar el tiempo y vivir para siempre en ese momento, tu me dijiste lo mismo ¿real?

- Real.

Una vez estamos sentados en la cocina, siento que necesito pedirle algo, pero no sé muy bien cómo empezar, así que, creo que por primera vez en mi vida, voy directamente al grano:

- Oye Peeta, si quieres puedes trasladarte aquí, es absurdo que ambos sigamos soportando pesadillas, cuando el remedio es tan fácil.

- ¿seguro que no te importa? - dice bajito, pero sus ojos me miran con esperanza,

- Estaré encantada de compartir mi humilde hogar con usted, Sr. Mellark.

Reímos al unísono,

- Encantado de aceptar el honor que me ofrece Srta. Everdeen, pero como caballero que soy quiero advertirle que los vecinos van a murmurar -

Y yo, a eso, sólo tengo que decir una cosa-mi dedo está sobre mi boca, ¿porque parece que si tienes bigote mandas más?- A la porra con los vecinos que se mueran de envidia, somos los trágicos amantes del distrito doce acaso lo has olvidado?- noto que me entristezco de nuevo.

- Como podría - dice Peeta tomando mi mano -¿algún día dejaremos de ser trágicos, Katniss?

- No lo sé eso espero, de verdad que lo espero.

Peeta se acerca y me coge entre sus brazos, me levanta en vilo y me coloca sobre la mesa de la cocina, sus manos acarician mi espalda y sujetan mi cabeza, un escalofrío de placer me recorre y agarro los rizos de su nuca, se acerca a mí con una mirada de anhelo en los ojos, sus labios se posan sobre los míos, primero como pidiendo permiso y cuando los entreabro presionando con suavidad sobre ellos, los lame lentamente y no puedo evitar suspirar, cuando su lengua entra en mi boca, yo empujo con la mía y este roce hace que el calor se extienda por nuestra piel.

Me separo para tomar aliento, y le pregunto - Cielos ¿Dónde has aprendido a besar así?.

- Contigo en la arena Katniss, todo lo he aprendido contigo, pero creo que mi mente ha hecho alguna que otra hora extra pensando en ti, me obligue a recordar nuestros besos en la arena he soñado tanto tiempo con repetirlos, sin espectadores, solos tu y yo- Sonríe.

- Yo también he anhelado este momento- no sé como voy a decir lo que estoy pensando, pero empiezo a pensar que la sinceridad vuelve a ser mi mejor aliada y una vez más, me atrevo - Peeta, si vamos a vivir juntos antes tenemos que hablar, te quiero y sé que nunca me obligarías a hacer nada que no quisiera, pero de momento no me siento preparada para ir más lejos - ¿lo entiendes, no?

- No te preocupes, podemos tomarnos el tiempo que quieras, es bueno que podamos acostumbrarnos el uno al otro. Voy a casa recoger mis cosas, volveré en un momento, luego daremos ese paseo que me debes y pasaremos la tarde trabajando en el libro.

Me beso en la punta de la nariz, y se dio la vuelta para salir, antes de que pudiera pensarlo, corrí tras él solo para lanzarme en sus brazos y plantarle un sonoro beso en la boca.- Te espero impaciente.

Casi pone sus ojos en blanco al mirar al cielo-no se como he podido pasar tanto tiempo sin ti- se gira sobre sus talones- tranquila no tardaré mucho.

.

.

.

Ese fue el principio del fin, de mi sufrimiento, de mis últimos retazos de dudas,…ahora tengo solo una certeza, estoy perdidamente enamorada de mi chico del pan, y mis noches son cada vez más calurosas, bueno al menos el invierno, de momento está conmigo.

Tenemos 18 años y muchas hormonas revolucionadas, si no hubiésemos pasado tanto, andaríamos por ahí sin control disfrutando del nuestro amor, pero las secuelas de nuestro sufrimiento nos impiden abrirnos completamente al otro.

Bueno en realidad soy yo la que se encuentra cerrada, porque él se me ha entregado completamente, me abraza, me besa, me acaricia, se ducha con la puerta abierta, y se pasea por la habitación con una toalla colocada en la cintura que apenas alcanza a tapar la parte baja de su estómago, plano y duro.

Alguna vez le veo apretar los puños para controlar un ataque pero cada vez son más cortos y él está más fuerte, es como si al vivir juntos, los nuevos recuerdos que vamos creando van dejando fuera a los implantados durante el secuestro.

Su cuerpo se ha desarrollado en estos dos años, no sé si él se habrá dado cuenta de cómo lo miro últimamente, arderé en el infierno por mis pensamientos, vamos si fuese panecillo, me lo comería con queso, y creo que sí, que él lo sabe, cada dos por tres me pilla mirándole, embobada, mi cara pasa del rosa al rojo, cuando veo su media sonrisa, dios, me va a volver loca, me duelen las puntas de los dedos sólo con pensar en tocarle, en arrancar esa toalla y...

-Eh! hola, Kat toc, toc ¿estás ahí?

Parpadeo para fijar mi vista, otra vez como un farolillo - errr, si perdona estaba pensando.

-¿Y qué pensabas?, pregunta divertido.

Como si no lo supieras, pienso mordiéndome el labio - uhm nada, nada, solo que tengo que comprar toallas nuevas- mis ojos se desvían a la que lleva puesta - ehhh, ahora que vives aquí necesito algunas más- salgo casi corriendo y bajo la escalera mirándome los pies. ¿Eso que oigo es una risa ahogada? - me mata, me mata, no puedo evitarlo.

La otra noche aún no había conseguido conciliar el sueño, la respiración de Peeta sonaba tranquila y acompasada, de pronto note que su mano se deslizaba a lo largo de mi cadera, y quedaba posada justo allí, me quedé rígida y sin moverme, pero no paró ahí, comenzó a acariciar mi cintura, y a bajar hasta mi ombligo donde permaneció un momento haciendo círculos, muy, muy despacio, mi estómago se llenó vida, sentía cada caricia, y quería más.

De pronto noté su dureza en mi espalda, ¡oh dios!, su deseo por mí me dio alas y me giré hacia él en la oscuridad, mis dedos anhelaban el roce de su piel, metí mi mano bajo su camisa y repasé los músculos de su pecho sin pudor, acercando mi cara a su cuerpo para poder sentir su olor, tan familiar, me siento en casa, y el está tan quieto, casi no noto su respiración me deja acariciarle, creo que lo hace para que no me eche atrás en el último momento, poco a poco mi mano fue bajando hasta encontrar la cinturilla de su pantalón, rozo el borde y paseo mis dedos lentamente sobre el bulto de su ropa interior, quiero quitarle la camiseta, me estorba quiero besar su pecho, su clavícula, su cuello... estoy descontrolada pensé, alcé mi cabeza hasta ponerla a la altura de la suya y le bese.

- No te hagas el dormido o lo lamentarás - él abrió los ojos que se veían oscuros a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana y me miró con hambre, reflejando mi mirada, mientras se despojaba de la prenda.

Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo a subir mi camiseta, encendiéndome como solo él sabía hacerlo, es una caricia, suave pero intensa, me desviste, y sus labios se posan en mi cuello, su lengua baja por la clavícula dejando un rastro de fuego vivo sobre mi piel, sin ser consciente acerco más mi cuerpo al suyo el roce me hace gemir, toda yo me pongo en alerta, cada poro, cada terminación nerviosa, envían ramalazos de luz a mi cabeza, me arqueo hacia él y envuelvo su cintura con una de mis piernas.

Nos besamos apasionadamente y se aferra a mis nalgas para acercarme a él y su mano sin dejar de moverse alcanzó mi entrepierna, debí sobresaltarme, entonces me dice en un susurro, - Por favor Katniss déjame tocarte, tócame, te necesito tanto, sólo eso, déjame darte placer.

No contesté, pero en ese momento abrí mis piernas deje vía libre a su íntima caricia, sus manos fuertes subían y bajaban acariciando sobre mis breves braguitas, mojándome por dentro y por fuera, con su otra mano recorría todo mi cuerpo, dejándome una sensación electrizante y una enorme necesidad de explorarle yo a él.

Peeta pareció intuir mis dudas, tomó mi mano y la bajó hasta su calzón. - Tócame Katniss, necesito que me toques -

Su respiración agitada se mezclaba con la mía caldeando el ambiente, ¿más?, llevo mi mano bajo su ropa interior y le toco, me sorprendió lo suave que era su piel, agarré todo su grosor con la mano y comencé a moverla lentamente arriba y abajo, acariciando toda su extensión, desde la base hasta su húmeda punta, sus jadeos no hicieron más que incrementar mi deseo, - Oh Kat te quiero-

Y diciendo esto, se coló entre la tela de mis bragas y su dedo entró en mi, arrancado un suspiro de placer que no supe hasta después, que era mío.

Yo seguía acariciándole - Peeta, suspiró, ¿estás bien? - Conseguí preguntar en un susurro entrecortado - dime como hacerlo, dime como hacerte sentir como tú estás haciendo conmigo.

Sus dedos entraban y salían en mi cada vez más rápido, el calor me consumía, con su mano libre me guío para acompasar su cuerpo a sus envestidas en mi mano, y seguimos el ritmo de nuestros cuerpos nos arqueamos, nos acercamos hasta robarnos incluso el aire que nos rodeaba, sin dejar de besarnos y por fin sentí las llamas subir y devorar el hambre.  
Peeta se separó solo lo suficiente para mirar mis ojos, me vi en ellos, entonces vi su cara, con los labios entreabiertos, concentrado en sentir y hacerme sentir a mí, sus ojos mirándome como si nada más existiera en el mundo, y entonces bajo su mirada, alcancé el primer orgasmo de mi vida, él cerró los ojos y se arqueó en un espasmo, note la humedad en mi mano y supe que Peeta también lo había experimentado, su cabeza echada hacia atrás y el gruñido de placer corroboraban mi idea.

Es la primera vez que me siento así, nos recostamos uno en el abrazo del otro esperando calmar nuestros corazones. Entonces le miré, el brillo de sus ojos era indescriptible, me sonrió y fue como si algo me atravesara.

- Llevo tanto tiempo soñando contigo, Kat, estás preciosa, te brillan los ojos.

- Sólo soy un reflejo de ti - digo sonriendo - Te deseo, tanto, Peet - en ese momento solo puede suspirar - aun no sé si estoy preparada para entregarme a ti.  
El no paraba de acariciarme - no tenemos por qué hacerlo, pero podemos darnos placer de otras formas, conocernos despacio, va a ser muy agradable - ¿gruño? rozando con sus labios mi oreja.

-¿Tu como sabes todo esto?, pregunte curiosa, trazando con mi dedo en su pecho

- Encontré algún que otro libro perdido en la biblioteca del capitolio sobre el tema

.- No puedo creerlo - me incorporé sobre mi codo para mirarlo, con lo que me gané un besito en mi pecho- A punto de morir y tu pensando en sexo?, eres terrible - susurré excitada y divertida al mismo tiempo. Oh... pensar en lo que acabábamos de hacer me estaba volviendo loca…

- Sólo quería saber cómo complacerte, tenía muy claro que si algún día me ofrecías la oportunidad, no la desaprovecharía.

- Y no lo has hecho - comentario que sirvió para volver a encender sus ojos con la sonrisa que yo tanto amaba, me beso suavemente y sus manos volvieron a las andadas con las caricias, pero esta vez era como un juego tranquilo, por el mero placer de acariciar y disfrutar la cercanía de la persona que amas.

- Te has convertido en un chico de fuego - bromeé aun un poco excitada.

- Tú me has convertido en fuego al arder conmigo.

Nos fundimos en un apasionado beso, y dormimos sin pesadillas el resto de la noche. Fue nuestra primera experiencia sexual, y desde entonces no ha sido la última, sin embargo sigo temiendo entregarme a él por completo, enfrentarme a mis cicatrices y entregarle mi completa intimidad, él ya me la ha entregado, me paso el día encarnada como una amapola, insiste en que nos duchemos juntos, entra y sale del baño e incluso duerme desnudo, me está tentando y muy pronto, voy a caer en la tentación.

Me sonríe y me dice - me deseas, ¿Real?

Sonrío, y le tiro una almohada a la cabeza, pero no contesto, y pienso para mis adentros, Muy Real.

.

.

.

Hace casi un año que hemos vuelto a casa, y casi seis meses que Peeta y yo vivimos juntos. Al principio fue duro ver, como ambos seguimos luchando contra las secuelas que han quedado en nosotros pero, a pesar de todo, hemos conseguido salir adelante.

La panadería funciona gracias a él, es su forma de volver a la realidad, yo cazo y todas las noches enfrentamos juntos y abrazados nuestros demonios; algunas veces noto como Peet se pone rígido de terror cuando me ve entrar en la habitación, se hace un ovillo y se esconde bajo las mantas, para no verme y atacarme, entonces despacio y sin ruido, me acerco a él que mantiene sus ojos cerrados, y susurro en su oído la misma canción que en el colegio cuando tenía cinco años, eso le tranquiliza.

Anoche tuve una pesadilla, los mutos con las caras de los demás tributos me persiguen, no alcanzo a Peeta, me cogen y me ocultan con sus cuerpos, me muerden y me ahogan, entonces me doy cuenta de que los mutos tienen mi cara y el cuerpo mordido y destrozado que hay en el suelo es el de él, me incorporo de un salto en la cama, gritando y llorando sin parar. Peeta me abraza fuerte me besa con ternura y me acuna hasta que dejo de temblar, me acurruco en el hueco de su hombro.

- Tranquila amor, ya paso, estas a salvo.

- ¿y tú ? le miro a los ojos, ¿estás bien?

- Si cariño estoy bien, estoy contigo.

- Soñé que habías muerto, no me dejes, quédate conmigo

- Siempre, dice besando el cabello de mi coronilla.

Vuelvo a dormirme, sintiendo su respiración y su latido tranquilo en el pecho, y mi sueño vuelve a la playa de los últimos juegos; a la noche en que sus brazos me rodearon y yo sentí hambre de más, donde supe que era él, nunca podría haber nadie más para mí, soy Katniss Everdeen y mañana es mi 19 cumpleaños; he sobrevivido a dos juegos del hambre y una guerra, me han cosido, quemado y he perdido a mi hermana, a la que ame más que nada en el mundo, a pesar de ello, duermo el resto de la noche con sueños de un atardecer naranja, soy feliz.

Cuando despierto Peeta se ha marchado a la panadería, me giro y una flor, un diente de león y un panecillo con queso están al lado de mi almohada con una nota, esta noche nos hemos tocado, acariciado y llevado al límite mi resistencia y la suya, en todos los sentidos, cada vez estoy más cercana a caer en su encanto, el pobre debe estar agotado, apenas hemos pegado ojo.

**_"Lo siento preciosa, hoy es tu cumpleaños, pero sabes que anoche fuiste muy mala, y no tienes permiso para perseguirme, te quiero" _**- si, fui malísima, pero él me provocó, una no puede meterse en la cama con alguien tan condenadamente sexy y quedarse tan tranquila, y esa divina y maldita manía que ha cogido ahora por dormir como Dios le trajo al mundo, ups ¿me estoy relamiendo?.

Ohhhh - condenado encantador de serpientes. Y aunque nadie pueda oírme - Odio que me llamen preciosa-.

Sonrío y me incorporo ligeramente, sé que me prepara algo especial, algo bonito, como una de las tartas que tanto gustaban a Prim, estará ocupado bastante tiempo, bueno yo también tengo una sorpresa que preparar.

Estoy emocionada, hoy es el día, tengo algo que recoger en el correo, también tengo algo para él no estaría aquí sin mi chico del pan. Con él he descubierto nuevas formas de besar y acariciar que encienden nuestro deseo de llevar más lejos el contacto, yo también he aprendido a satisfacerle, pero sé que ambos queremos más, lo queremos todo, y esta noche estoy preparada, es tiempo de darle toda mi intimidad, de olvidar mis cicatrices, ser valiente y afrontarlo, no me refiero sólo al sexo, sino a mis miedos más profundos, esos que aun no me atrevo a contar en voz alta.

Él hace mucho que se rindió a mí, se reconocer sus ataques, vamos intuyendo las situaciones que los disparan, aun nos queda mucho, pero como siempre él se da antes que yo. ¿Qué pasará cuando me atreva a enseñar mis cicatrices, en su totalidad? ¿Dispararán algo en su mente?, recuerdo el "incidente" de la toalla, cuando quedé desnuda ante él, pero solo fue un segundo.

Realmente, estoy feliz pero también noto como el miedo a lo que pueda pasar atenaza mi estómago, aun así se que él no va a dejarme sola, y yo estaré ahí para él, y si en medio de un ataque no puedo defenderme y acaba conmigo, moriré con gusto, pues lo habré intentado todo.

No encuentro a nadie en mi camino hasta correos, la oficina está vacía, recojo el paquete y salgo disparada para la casa no puedo apenas esperar a ver como quedó, abro la caja y compruebo que es tal como yo quería.

He encargado un amuleto, es mi Sinsajo, el que me regalo Magde, ahora sin el círculo ni la flecha libre de su cerco, he fabricado un cordón yo misma, tal como me enseño mi padre ha hacer las cuerdas para el arco, es muy resistente.

No quiero que mi insignia se asocie más a la rebelión, ahora lo he convertido en símbolo de pasar página, reparar heridas, y solo se me ocurre asociarla a persona más generosa que conozco, a la que más amo en este mundo, quiero que lo tenga Peeta, el hombre que me ha hecho renacer.

Preparo el regalo en una caja y lo guardo, sin mucho que hacer hoy, me dispongo a pasar las horas que quedan escribiendo en nuestro libro pero los nervios no me dejan concentrarme, me levanto como en un trance y sin darme cuenta estoy frente a la puerta del estudio, Peeta, trasladó allí sus pinturas, es su terapia, algo me empuja a ver sus cuadros.

Nunca más quise volver a verlos desde que me los enseñó durante la gira de la victoria, en la habitación sé que también guarda las horribles pinturas de sus visiones de mi como un muto.

Sus recuerdos del secuestro, tengo que enfrentarme a ellos antes de entregarme a él, tengo que acabar con mi guerra interna, con Snow, tengo que hacerlo por mí por Peeta, y por nuestro futuro juntos.

Abro la puerta sin mucha convicción, tengo miedo, entro y ante mí se extienden los lienzos, todo está cubierto, me acerco despacio y poco a poco voy destapando los cuadros, el primero me muestra como un perro de ojos grises que persigue Peeta, hasta la cornucopia en los primeros juegos, con dientes ensangrentados y babosos.

- oh dios mío - susurro, esto es lo que a veces ve en su mente.

Me contraigo de dolor al pensar en la fuerza de voluntad que tiene para resistir los ataques, cuando aprieta los puños, hasta que se serena,

- es horrible -

Sigo adelante otro más este es aún peor, estamos en la cueva y me abalanzo sobre su garganta, lo estoy desgarrando sin compasión con los ojos llenos de ira, ahora estoy llorando, siento mi odio crecer, odio a Snow ha tocado un hermoso recuerdo, nuestro primer beso, me arrepiento de no haberlo matado antes que a Coin, si pudiera le desgarraría la piel.

El siguiente está presente aun en mi memoria, Peeta en una camilla con los ojos llenos de dolor y su cara completamente deformada por el odio y yo abalanzándome sobre él, me ha cogido del cuello e intenta estrangularme,…. No puedo seguir mirando, las lágrimas arrasan mis ojos casi no puedo ver.

-Como, ¿cómo vamos a borrar esto? - estoy en el infierno.

Estas últimas noches pasadas en la intimidad de nuestras caricias, unidos en la oscuridad ahora me hacen dudar, como podre mostrarme ante él con mi cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, hasta ahora he conseguido ocultarlas más o menos, levantándome a tientas para cubrirme con una camiseta antes de que el despertara, ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?.

- No - pienso, no lo permitiré, me levanto del suelo con una nueva resolución, voy a borrarlo todo, tendremos más nuevos recuerdos, que ocuparán su memoria, sustituyendo estas atrocidades, me haré fuerte, me haré tan fuerte como él y juntos saldremos adelante. De pronto algo llama mi atención, el sol se filtra por una ventana e incide sobre una de las telas, despacio me acerco y lo descubro con precaución es Prim, su carita el día de los juegos, con la camisa saliendo de su falda.

- mi patito -

Sus grandes ojos mirándome cuando me presenté como voluntaria por ella, es como los bocetos para mi libro, para nuestro libro, uno más , Prim cuidándole en el distrito 13, cuanta calma transmite,

- Estaba equivocada cuando pensé que ya no podía quererle más .

Son hermosos y terribles, Rue en su lecho de flores, Mags entrando serenamente en la niebla, sacrificando su vida con una sonrisa, Wiress, nuestro canario en la arena, mirando embelesada las estrellas; y la playa, nosotros abrazados frente a frente, mirándonos a los ojos, mis manos en las suyas sosteniendo el colgante con las fotos de mi familia y de Gale, y la perla que es mi bien más preciado, en sus ojos hay tristeza, no en vano me estaba ofreciendo su vida, para que pudiera ser feliz al lado de otro, pero también una infinita ternura, me conmueven al extremo, y ahora, lo veo tan claro que me duele, sé que fue real que le amé en la cueva y le amé en la playa, no fue por la estrategia, no fue por las cámaras, estaba ahí, y ahora puedo verlo, puedo verlo a través de sus ojos.

* * *

Sólo son dos capitulillos así que los subo los dos a la vez..


	2. Sorpresas, Valor y Entrega

**_Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, solo que... no me gustó el final, me quede con ganas de algo diferente, por eso lo inventé. Diálogos y situaciones los inventé (algunos, claro está). Está siendo publicada por mí en P.F. con este mismo Nick. En ningún otro portal. Espero que os guste - Lemon en algún momento y Spoilers._**

* * *

_**Sorpresas, Valor y Entrega**_

Estoy de nuevo en el salón, tomando un té humeante y comiendo uno de los panecillos que dejo Pet para mí, cuando oigo sus pisadas afuera - el sigilo nunca fue su fuerte - este pensamiento hace que se me escape una sonrisa, me levanto despacio y me coloco tras la puerta, en cuanto su rubia cabeza asoma me lanzo a su cintura y le abrazo por detrás, él se gira con una sonrisa y me besa.

- Hola perezosa, que conste que te perdono por ser tu cumpleaños, pero tu y yo tenemos una tarea pendiente

- Ah si? ¿Y en que consiste la famosa tarea?.

- Tu, "preciosa mía" vas a aprender a glasear.

- Le miro incrédula, - si claro la chica en llamas y el glaseado - pongo mis brazos en jarras - para que el chiste sea completo ¿no?- ¿y puede saberse que vamos a glasear?, ¿algún "peeta"?

Ríe con ganas - no tontita, para glasear no hace falta que quemes nada, solo hay que aprender a mezclar bien los ingredientes, hasta tu puedes hacerlo, y no, no será un peeta, será un pastel, pero no me tientes o glasearé una Katniss para la cena.

- Eres insoportable, ¿que has querido decir con esos de que hasta yo puedo hacerlo?,¿tan torpe me ves? - digo haciendo un falso mohín de enfado - y no me llames preciosa, sabes que no lo aguanto.

- Preciosa, cielo, cariño, mi niña... - suelta de corrido, partiéndose de risa - no es que te vea torpe eres muy hábil, para otras cosas... - me besa- ... es como, cuando en los primeros juegos fuimos a cazar y te dije que yo llevaría el arco - levanta una ceja - me miraste con la boca abierta como si me hubiera vuelto loco, casi me muero de risa al ver tu cara ¿real?

- Real, pero no es lo mismo - protesto

- Oh si ,si que lo es, ¿tan torpe me veias tu a mi? - nos reimos - si en realidad te veía muy torpe, pero solo para algunas cosas - aclaro - me abraza y me besa con pasión - mi amor, mi vida, mi amante….. susurra.

Me deshago entre sus brazos, pero antes de que me de cuenta me suelta y se separa de m í- No, aun no , hay mucho por hacer, hoy es tu cumpleaños y tenemos invitados.

- Ufff y ¿por dónde empezamos.?

- En la cocina por supuesto, hay que preparar algo suculento, ya sabes que Haymich solo come una vez a la semana, y creo que hoy toca - dice sin reprimir una carcajada. Creo que va a traer un ganso.

- Menos mal que tenemos a Sae, solo se asarlos en una hoguera, y eso no es muy suculento ¿no?

- No,- dice pensativo-no es muy suculento, pero a veces, es lo que hay.

En ese momento llaman a la puerta, Haymich entra sin llamar,lleva un enorme ganso en las manos Sae le acompaña.

- Hay que cerrar esa puerta, susurro a Peeta - cualquier día te van a pillar en paños menores.

- Si - me susurra- o a ti perdiendo la toalla - le miro fijamente poniéndome colorada, y estallamos en carcajadas,

- Eres incorregible, Peet.

- Bien, bien - oigo a Haymich rezongar- veo que estáis de buen humor, me alegro por los dos, pero ya podéis dejar de holgazanear, me muero de hambre. Espero que tengais algo para picar.

- Nada de eso "precioso"- digo cogiendo su brazo- todos a la cocina, vas a ponerte a trabajar, de una vez por todas.

- Peeta de verdad, no sé como la soportas, tiene un genio infernal.

- Lo siento "precioso" dice riendo pero creo que ese carácter lo reserva para ti, en exclusiva.

Así nos dirigimos todos a la cocina, ahora somos una especie de familia, peculiar, pero nadie es perfecto, les quiero y vamos a cocinar juntos.

.

.  
.

Una vez en la cocina, comenzamos a preparar todo y pronto se hace evidente, que Haymich y yo solo estorbamos a Sae y Pet, así que nos vemos expulsados- con mucho cariño - todo hay que decirlo, al salón.

- Bueno Haimych, hemos sido declarados oficialmente inutiles, para cocinar.

- En tu caso no se, yo lo hice adrede- me susurra tapando su boca con una mano, estaba seco - en realidad cocino muy bien.

- Ja, si seguro pues a ver cuando nos invitas a cenar, guapito de cara.

- Cuando, tu hagas ya sabes que, con ya sabes quien... ese día hago la cena.

- Pero mira que eres cotilla, como si fuera a decirtelo, y por cierto ¿como sabes que no ha pasado ya?.

- Ah, entonces ya no eres Sor Katniss, enhorabuena Peeta - grita.

- Siiiiiihsss, calla, yo no he dicho eso.

- Errr, eso creía yo, ja ja ja ja. Al final alguna lagarta te lo va a quitar.

- Y a ti que más te da, ¿no decías que no era para mí?

- Tu eres tonta preciosa, no "era" para t i- murmura - Peeta tiene razón no sabes el efecto que causas en los demás. Te he visto hundida, y contigo a él, no lo has notado, no has visto que si tu eres feliz, él también lo es, ¿no ves el nuevo brillo que tiene en los ojos?

Bajo la cabeza avergonzada

- Y tu también tontita, mirate, estás radiante, - estais haciendo un gran trabajo

Peeta, sale con una copa de vino que entrega a Haymich;

- ¿Me llamabas antes?

- No, gracias me adivinaste el pensamiento.

Aun no se si creerme a Haimych o soltarle un papirotazo, me doy cuenta de que es sincero, el y yo siempre nos hemos leído bien, no hace falta responder, le toco el hombro, y me mira con una sonrisa. Peet me toma por el brazo, y me acerca su cara de niño bueno.

- Kat, lo siento pero nos hacen falta algunas hierbas, puedes recoger unas cuantas para mí?,- al mismo tiempo noto una palmadita en mi trasero.- Cuidado chico del pan, o esta noche duermes en el sofá.

Sus ojos se oscurecen al mirarme, un puntito de deseo y diversión se mezclan en ellos - Eso, será si duermo, cielo.

- Descarado - sonrío y tomo el camino de la puerta.

- De acuerdo jefe, Katniss en misión de recolección, me pongo rápidamente la cazadora y salgo a la calle.

- Vosotros dos, deberíais dejar correr el aire ¿no? al final me hareis abuelo antes de tiempo- es lo último que oigo decir a Haymich, mientras arroja un leño a la chimenea.

- Abuelo no, tío, dice Peeta riendo.

Me acerco a la alambrada y la cruzo, en realidad no tengo que ir muy lejos, las hierbas que necesito crecen cercanas. Se que solo ha sido una estratagema para que salga de casa, se está esforzando tanto, Incluso Haymich ha llegado impoluto, y sobrio.

La primavera está pujando por llegar, los dientes de león florecen insolentes, entre las ruinas del distrito 12, la visión es tal que me siento a contemplarlo, y levanto mi cara dejando que el sol me acaricie, cuando por fin salgo de mi ensoñación, ha pasado casi una hora, comienza a atardecer, me giro para sentir el último rayo, y veo el color favorito de Peeta.

- Debo darme prisa, o empezaran a pensar que me ha pasado algo- recojo algunas hierbas aromáticas, un poco de romero y alguna que otra ramita de eneldo y hierbabuena, se que en realidad no las necesitan, pero voy a seguirles la corriente, pienso sonriendo.

.

Cuando llego todo está en silencio, abro la puerta con cuidado, esperando sorprenderles, y casi me doy de bruces con Peet, está vigilando mi llegada; detrás de él hay más personas, ¿Cuándo llego tanta gente?, me asomo por encima de su hombro y no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo; Ahí está mi madre, me abrazo a su cuello y la beso en las mejillas,

- Vuelvo en un momento - cuídamela, Pet

- Tranquila cariño, dice mi madre, aquí el sr. Mellarck y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente -

- Debo preocuparme, mamá?

- No si las repuesta es convincente, cierto sr. Mellarck?

- Completamente, - dice dedicándome una sonrisa, aunque parece un poco serio, en fin lo que sea será.

Johanna, también está aquí, y Annie con su pequeño hijo en brazos, ellas se están ayudando mutuamente con sus miedos, y se nota, se las ve contentas y tranquilas, bueno Johanna, nunca será tranquila, pero su cara se ve mucho mejor, y un poco apartado a Gale, miro a Peet, anonadada, me alienta con una media sonrisa, rápidamente Johanna se lanza sobre, mi y me abraza con tanta fuerza que pienso que va a partirme en dos.

- Hola chica enamorada, que tal ¿ya empezasteis a cocer el pan? Me dice al oído al tiempo que me da un codazo.

- Johanna eres tan sutil como un oso en una pradera, no mejor como Haymich en una borrachera.

- Oye!- Le oigo protestar- aquí tu enamorado me ha aplicado la Ley Seca, estoy sediento.

- Bueno, contesta, que tal es él, en la cama?- Ooopps bien por el chico, debe ser muy bueno porque te estás sonrojando.

- Por favor Johanna, deja ya de mortificarme -digo propinándole un codazo- se dobla exageradamente, como si le hubiese hecho daño.

- Mira pequeña - dice Johanna, no me provoques o todos me oirán decirte cosas que harían sonrojar a los más viejos de la zona - y perdona que te diga el provecho que puedo sacar de vuestros apodos, chica en llamas…. ¿Que tal te enciende el horno el panadero?... - le tapo la boca con la mano y logro que no termine, se está riendo y yo no sé dónde meterme.

- Ok, ok, estas preciosa Johanna, eres la más guapa, la más simpática pero cállate, ya... Y, ¡si! - susurro - Es muy bueno. Me aparto con su risa en mi oído.

Annie me da un par de besos en las mejillas, acaricio la cara del bebe que duerme en su carrito, cuanto se parece a Finnick pienso.

- Es guapísimo Annie -

- Se parece mucho a su padre - su mirada se mira de nostalgia y tristeza por leve instante, pero se recupera enseguida - como estáis vosotros, ¿Cómo está Peeta? - sé que me está preguntando por los ataques.

- Mejoramos cada día, ya sabes en capitolio le sometieron un duro castigo-

-¿Y tu?-Su mirada es cristalina, se preocupa sinceramente, aún con lo mal que debe estar pasándolo

- Yo….. bueno, ya fui declarada inestable, no todos los días, uno mata al nuevo presidente- sonrío con tristeza.

Ella sonríe a su vez, - sí y las pesadillas tardan en marcharse ¿verdad?

Igual sintió ella, pienso - Amenazan cada vez que cierro los ojos, espero que el tiempo me cure- no quiero decir lo obvio, no quiero ahondar en su herida, Finnick ha muerto y Peeta me abraza cada noche.

- Eso espero; eso espero- dice mirando a su hijo.

El niño se despierta, gruñe un poquito, y Annie se acerca a levantarlo

- ¿quieres cogerlo Katniss? - me lo acerca y yo me quedo mirando como si en realidad lo que me fuera a dar es una bomba, y no un bebe, en ese momento Peeta se acerca, y veo sus ojos iluminarse con ternura.

- Annie, por favor - deja que sea yo quien lo tome, prometo tener mucho cuidado- dice Peet , en tono suplicante, cuando lo toma en sus brazos,el niño agita sus manitas y le toca la cara sonriendo. Se acerca a mi lado y susurra.

- No es precioso?, a ti te quedaría genial uno de estos, Kat-me dice mirándome de reojo-sonrío con algo de tristeza y le beso en la mejilla.

- Algún día, quizás, si llego a sentirme lo bastante segura.

- Yo me ocuparé de que sea así, conmigo siempre estarás segura.- Me besa el pelo. El niño se ríe con sus carantoñas, y la cara de felicidad de Peeta es todo un poema, a veces olvido que él está solo, perdió a toda su familia, solo nos tiene a Haymich y a mí, ha sufrido tanto, y aun así no ha perdido su capacidad de amar a los demás, de hacer felices a quienes le rodean, voy a devolverle todo lo que me da, voy a hacerle todo lo feliz que se merece, así tenga que vivir 100 vidas.

- Vas a ser un gran padre, oigo decir a Annie mientras me giro.

Me acerco a Gale, se encuentra un poco apartado de los demás, para nosotros también es duro reencontrarnos después de lo que pasó con las bombas, pero sé que hace un gran esfuerzo por estar aquí, y comprendo que debe ser recíproco.

- Como estás Cat?

- Muy bien , Gale, mejor ahora que puedo veros a todos, juntos.

- Yo también estoy feliz de verte, siento mucho lo que pasó con Prim, se que el no saber lo que iban a hacer con las bombas, no me disculpa de lo que después pasó, incluso Beete, sigue teniendo pesadillas, estabamos obsesionados por ganar la guerra si lo hubiese parado quizás las cosas habrían resultado diferentes,quizás habría tenido alguna oportunidad contigo.

- Lo siento Gale, hemos sido amigos, hemos sobrevivido al hambre en la veta, eso no puedo olvidarlo, pero tampoco se si conseguiré perdonarte alguna vez del todo, quiero intentarlo, quiero intentar ser mejor persona, pero eso no va a pasar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; en cuanto a estar juntos - giro mi cabeza buscando a Peeta, que aun tiene al pequeño en sus brazos, y me sonrie- creo sinceramente que antes o después habría acabado con Peeta, no tenías ninguna posibilidad, nadie puede competir con él en mi corazón.

- Ok, y en el fondo yo siempre lo he sabido, desde que os vi besaros la primera vez en los juegos, eres feliz entonces?

- Más de lo que nunca creí que llegara a ser y más de lo que nunca llegaré a merecer.

- Me alegro, de verdad, al final resulta que solo había que intentar matarte, para enamorarte, noto algo de amargura en su voz - pero ya no me afecta.

- Te equivocas Gale, solo hizo falta devolverme la vida, no quiero hacerte más daño, pero tú jamás habrias sido capaz de conseguirlo, tus prioridades, eran otras, hace mucho que es demasiado tarde, ¿Volverás al distrito?.

- No lo creo, al menos de momento, estoy ayudando a Payne a organizar todo, y el trabajo ocupa todo mi tiempo.

- Espero que todo te vaya bien.

En ese momento, Peeta se acerca a nosotros y me toma del brazo.

- Despídete Gale, necesito a mi chica- le beso en la mejilla y me vuelvo hacía Peet, con una sonrisa.

- ¿Que tal? ¿habeis arreglado algo?

- Bueno, al menos no me he lanzado a su cuello - sonrio- pero ya no guardo tanta amargura, quizas algun día, consiga volver a verle sin culparle por lo de Prim...

- Poco a poco, cariño, poco a poco.  
- Planto un beso en su mejilla - ¿Sabes que me has hecho inmensamente feliz? Has reunido a todos los que me importan, incluso a Gale, sabes que te quiero? Verdad?

- Lo se solo quiero que no lo olvides cuanto te haga una pregunta, algo que es muy importante para mí, y no es un juego. ¿Katniss, quieres ser mi esposa?

Miro a mi alrededor, preparada sobre la mesa está una bandeja, con unos pedazos de pan, oh dios mío no puedo creerlo, me he quedado de piedra, al final sonrío y decido hacerle sufrir un poquito, otra vez haciendo méritos para ir al infierno, no tengo remedio.

- Convénceme, pídemelo, habla como si tuvieras delante de Caesar, quiero oírte -

- Katniss, te amo casi desde que tengo uso de razón probablemente antes, desde que te oí cantar por primera vez, desde que entendí porque el minero se llevó a la chica, haces que los pájaros se callen, haces que mis pesadillas mueran y ya es hora de que haga lo que siempre desee, Quiero convertir la mentira en verdad, Cuando dije en Capitolio que estábamos casados,desee con toda mi alma, que hubiera sido así, quieres que lo sea ahora?¿ Quieres que sea real?

.  
.

En el fondo de sus ojos vi un atisbo de duda, sonrío y me devuelve la sonrisa

- Vamos Katniss no seas mala, si no toda esta gente va a pensar que vino para nada, y por cierto, dependo de ello para sobrevivir a tu madre, imagina la noticia, sobrevive a los juegos 2 veces, a la guerra, pero acaba pisoteado por la bota de su suegra..¿quieres que pase eso, Kat…. ?, hace un puchero.

No puedo evitar soltar una carcajada, cuando por fin puedo controlarme, tomo su cara entre mis manos, le beso y contesto.

- si - claro que si - es lo que más deseo en el mundo.

Todos aplauden, y en ese momento recordé el amuleto, -esperad, esperad- salgo corriendo escaleras arriba dejando a todo el mundo boquiabierto, regreso antes de que puedan parpadear- Ahora soy yo quien quiere hablaros, todos sabéis que no es lo mío, es más alguno ha dicho que "tengo tanto encanto como una babosa muerta", brindo por ti Haymich - me sonríe y levanta su vaso-pero quiero intentarlo.

- Peeta, sabes que una boda no era necesaria - miro de reojo a mi madre, pero continúo,en mi corazón estamos casados, pero me gusta la idea de celebrar la ceremonia del pan, no esperaba esto pero si quería compartir algo contigo.

Saco el colgante de la caja,- quiero darte esto- lo coloco en la palma de mi mano, él, más que cogerlo, lo acaricia, es parecido al que me dio en la playa, - dentro hay una foto nuestra juntos, la tomo Cinna sin que lo notáramos, alguien había contado una broma y nos reímos, el estaba allí para atrapar el momento.

Tomando el amuleto se lo pongo alrededor del cuello.

- Quiero compartir mi vida contigo, tu me hiciste renacer,no una sino varias veces, por eso el sinsajo vuela ahora sin flecha en sus patas, porque tu me has desarmado, por eso no esta encerrado en el circulo, porque tú me has liberado.

Todos están emocionados, se que en nuestras mentes ahora mismo se encuentran nuestro seres más queridos, Prim, el padre de Peeta, Cinna, y tantos que hemos conocido y no hemos podido conservar, lo veo en el brillo de sus ojos, lo noto en las lágrimas en los ojos de mi madre, y en las que pugnan por salir en los demás, y los míos propios.

- Al final, tendré que admitir que estaba equivocado, esto sí ha sido encantador,- Haimych sonríe y levanta su copa, consigue suavizar el emotivo silencio que se ha creado.

Acariciando el amuleto, Peeta lleva su mano al bolsillo, saca el anillo más bonito que he visto, es una sencilla perla, engarzada en un círculo de oro. Su ojos reflejan toda la emoción que le embarga y comienza sus votos:  
- Katniss, quiero compartir mi vida contigo, encontré un viejo libro en capitolio, solo recuerdo algunas frases pero reflejan lo que quiero ofrecerte, porque iluminas mis días, mis pesadillas desaparecen cuando te veo a mi lado, porque la peor sería perderte, está perla, ya es tuya, te la di en la playa del reloj, y lo que después pasó entre nosotros, me marcó tanto que ni el veneno que Snow me inyectó pudo moverlo, por eso te la entrego atrapada en su círculo, como tu atrapaste mi corazón.

"Kat voy a escuchar todos tus sueños, voy a estrechar tus manos y te regalare ilusiones, te contaré historias que te hagan sentir bien, y te escucharé, con todo el silencio del planeta, y miraré tus ojos como si fueran los últimos de este país"_ (canción Las Flores - Café Tacuba)_

Increible, Peeta se ha sonrojado, él que movió masa en el capitolio con sus declaraciones, él que hablaba delante de miles de personas sin inmutarse siquiera, ahora se sonroja, para hablar conmigo, ahora mismo flotaría si eso fuera posible, ¿y este chico quiere pasar el resto de su vida conmigo?, gracias dios mío, ahora si se que existes, acerca el pan y nos lo ofrecemos mutuamente, después de comerlo nos besamos, hay aplausos y hay lágrimas, pero también mucha esperanza, de una vida mejor para todos.

Sé que tengo pendiente una conversación, con mi madre, no estoy segura de si sabe lo de las bombas de Gale, pero si es así ella lo ha perdonado, y si no lo sabe, no quiero reabrir heridas y causarle un sufrimiento inútil. Ella me está esperando para rodearme con sus brazos, me besa y nos apartamos un poco para tener algo de privacidad.

- Por fin has hecho de mi Katniss una mujer honrada, oigo decir a Johanna, ya pensé que tendría que repartiros unos capones a cada uno,rnanda que no os habéis hecho de madre y yo sonreímos,

- Esta chica no tiene remedio - digo.

- Enhorabuena Kat, me ha encantado la ceremonia, tu padre y yo tuvimos una igual, bueno, el cantó pero, ….. eso son cosas del pasado, ha sido preciosa, este chico, te quiere de verdad.

- Si mamá, siempre estuvo dispuesto a dar su vida para que yo pudiera vivir y reconstruir la mía, para que pudiera casarme con Gale, siempre busco mi felicidad por encima de la suya- le miro con arrobo-Pero ahora sé que ser feliz sin él habría sido imposible.

- Yo tampoco creí nunca que los de los juegos fuese una actuación, tú no sabes mentir, el si, pero se le escapaba la verdad en cada mirada que te dirigía - Sonríe con añoranza- Prim fue la primera que se dió cuenta de eso.

- Entonces, la única que siempre ha estado ciega he sido yo, todos lo teníais tan claro, como puedo ser tan tonta, mama?

- No eres tonta cariño, te viste obligada a crecer demasiado pronto, a ocupare de mi y de tu hermana, nos mantuviste con vida, te obligaste a ser dura, a ser nuestro pilar, y nuestra fuerza, probablemente eso te cegó,rnluchar día a día con la vida, y el destino quiso que tuvieras que enfrentarte a la única persona que te había dado esperanza; eso es muy duro siempre, y tu solo tenías 16 años, no pudiste reconocer el sentimiento porque tratabas de protegerte, solo podía vencer uno, ya habías sufrido demasiado. Ahora yo no puedo estar contigo, no soporto la idea de ver nuestra antigua casa, por eso soy feliz de que estés con Peeta, el cuidará de ti y tu de él.

- Oh mamá cuanto te echo de menos, y a Prim.

- Yo también a ti - me dice abrazándome.

Se hace un silencio que rompo azorada

- Mamá, tengo que preguntarte algo,

- ¿si Kat?, que quieres saber.

- ehrrr, cuando te casaste con papá, ya sabes, cuando estabais juntos, en… en la cama…..- soplo y resoplo, me muerdo el labio, creo que mi cabeza entrará en ebullición, como una cafetera -…..ehhhh vosotros oh que inútil soy, me da vergüenza todo esto, ¿Cómo sabré que hacer?.

Ella sonríe - no te preocupes cariño, lo sabrás, además- dice mirando a Peeta, a mi me parece que has escogido bien, es un chico listo, te guiará, te enseñará y aprenderá contigo.

Y ahora , mi regalo para vosotros - me entrega una botellita de color azul. - Katniss se aunque no me lo hayas dicho nunca que te aterra tener, hijos, aunque ya no hay Juegos, se que ese miedo se arraiga en ti, toma, unas gotas antes de estar juntos y seréis dueños de la vida que deseéis crear, cuando llegue el momento.

La miro incrédula, y solo soy capaz de decir- Gracias mamá ,muchas gracias, te quiero y te echaré de menos, prométeme que volverás pronto.

- No puedo prometerte nada cariño, demasiado dolor no quiero volver a enfermar y ser inútil para todo el mundo , pero, podeis ir a verme siempre que quieras y quizás algún día, pueda conseguirlo.

Me besa, Peeta aparece a mi lado, me toma de la mano y me acerca a los demás, comemos , bebemos y aguantamos las bromas de Haymich y Johanna, Dios mío pienso estos dos deberían vivir juntos, después me los imagino como vecinos, y ruego por que no pase, no se si sería capaz de aguantar semejantes fuerzas de la naturaleza unidas; para mi desgracia, creo percibir cierta complicidad y brillo en sus ojos cuando se miran que me hacen temer lo peor, la suerte no estará esta vez de mi lado.

Poco a poco todos empiezan a retirarse, Gale se quedará con mi madre en casa de Peeta, que la ha preparado para la ocasión, Annie y su hijo también, y Johanna no se, me parece que, ese brazo en torno a su cintura, puede traerme muchos quebraderos de cabeza.

Gale se acerca a nosotros estrecha la mano de Peeta y como si fuese un chiste privado que nadie más conociera le dice:

- Cuídala chico del pan, y cuídate tu también sin ti no podría sobrevivir.

- Sin duda, ni yo sin ella.- me besa en la mejilla y sale donde mi madre le espera, él también tardará mucho en volver.

Haymich me besa, en la mejilla, él y Johanna son los últimos en marcharse.

- Os merecéis, tranquila, y recuerda, yo cocino muy bien, avisamé - se rie Haimych

- Que traeís vosotros entre manos?

- Ni caso - digo a Peeta, me mira con gesto divertido levantando una ceja-Y por cierto, Haim, ya sabes quien, cocina mucho mejor de lo que tu puedas hacerlo, le saco la lengua.

- Pensandolo mejor, no quiero saberlo, sois como dos niños-dice con cara de falso susto-dais miedo.

- Suerte guapa, me dice Jo, y os deseo lo mejor y que "el fuego este de vuestro lado" , se ríe a carcajadas,- Fuera de aquí bruja infame, deja de martirizarme, mi cara está completamente roja, me abraza rápidamente y me da un beso,- ¿sabes? eres una buena amiga, te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, recuerda, Peeta, te estaré vigilando.

- No le hagas caso dice Haimych, nadie más podría hacerla feliz, ¿verdad preciosa?

- Nadie en absoluto.

Nos quedamos mirando, un momento la extraña pareja que se alejaba en la noche.

- Eso que va a ahí, si es una caja de bombas.

- Tengo miedo-digo. Y sin poderlo evitar la carcajada escapa de nuestros labios.

.

.

Cuando Haimych y Johanna se han marchado y la puerta se cierra me apoyo ella con un suspiro, me siento agotada de tantas emociones, Peeta abraza mi cintura, se inclina sobre mí y me besa.

¡Eres feliz. ¿Real?

No, no real - bromeo - soy muy, muy feliz, gracias por esto amor, gracias por todo, no era necesario, realmente en mi corazón ya estábamos casados, ya te lo dije.

- Si, si lo era, necesitábamos tener un matrimonio de verdad, fuera de mentiras, propagandas y estrategias, fuera de las candilejas del Capitolio. El que siempre desee pedirte cuando volvimos de los primeros juegos, cuando me pediste que huyéramos del Distrito, el que no te pedí, por que no me querías.

- Eso no es cierto, sí te quería, pero no era consciente de cuanto, me vi confundida por promesas y obligaciones, deudas del pasado, quería agradecerte el pan de aquel día, no solo nos alimentó, nos dio esperanza, me cegó el orgullo, no podía entender que era un acto de simple amor, que no esperaba nada a cambio, no puede ver más allá de mis propios muros.

- Ahora ya no hay secretos entre nosotros, ¿o sí Katniss?

Bajo mis ojos avergonzada, me lee como un libro abierto, - si, aun queda algo

- Que es Kat, dímelo

- Aun tengo algo de miedo, ¿sabes? Te deseo y quiero entregarme a ti, pero algo me sigue frenando.

- ¿Miedo?, no te preocupes, podemos esperar, he leído que para vosotras es distinto, que duele un poco, pero tranquila no dura mucho. Pongo mis dedos sobre su boca para que se calle, noto que estoy ruborizada-cuando ha tenido tiempo este chico de leer tanto?.

- No Peeta, no es eso, no es ese miedo - me callo y el comprende.

- ¿Tienes miedo de mi?- le he entristecido.

- Oh no cariño, de ti no, de lo que llevas dentro - digo con cuidado-Hasta ahora no has visto todas mis cicatrices, ni yo puedo soportar verlas, no quiero que te pongas peor no quiero que sufras más.

Sonríe como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima,- si solo es eso no tienes porque preocuparte, lo solucionaremos ahora mismo.

- ¿Ahora?

- Si, ahora, ven.

Toma mi mano y me conduce por la escalera, le sigo algo renuente, no sé que tiene pensado hacer, entramos en la habitación, enciende la luz , y me suelta.

- Espera un momento - sale hasta la habitación de invitados y enseguida vuelve empujando el gran espejo que está allí escondido.

- Esto nos ayudará, todas estas noches te las has arreglado para no dejarme verte, esta noche los dos nos enfrentaremos a nuestra imagen, se acabó el huir. ¿Estás conmigo?

La sonrisa que me dedica, tan decidida, tan llena de amor y un punto de deseo, me dan fuerza

- Sí, estoy contigo.

Lentamente nuestros labios se acercan, pone sus manos en mis caderas y me atrae hacia él, los besos se hacen más urgentes, nuestras lenguas bailan al tocarse, el calor empieza a ocuparlo todo, besa mi cuello suavemente ,y me hace gemir cuando muerde la piel. Me aparto solo para quitarle la camiseta, y miro su amplio pecho, se queda quieto dejándome hacer, oh, dios, sus cicatrices son realmente bellas, paso los dedos con cuidado y beso las zonas donde se quemo la piel, noto como se estremece, y sigo besándole, en el cuello, me inunda su olor a pan y canela, no puedo resistirlo y también muerdo su piel, una corriente parece atravesarle, sus manos suben y bajan por mi espalda debajo de mi camisa, hasta que comienza a desabrocharla, y yo me pongo rígida.

- Tranquila amor, susurra.

- Le dejo hacer, noto como se pone duro para mí y me las compongo para desabrochar su pantalón, que cae al suelo, veo su pierna de metal y una lágrima escapa de mis ojos.

- Levanta mi barbilla, y la enjuga con sus labios- No, no quiero que llores, estamos juntos, nada más importa.

- Me despoja de la camisa y del pantalón, seguimos besándonos, los dos estamos en ropa interior, desabrocha con habilidad mi sujetador y tira de mis braguitas hacia abajo- vamos Kat, te toca.

- Aun no ha dejado de mirarme a los ojos, meto la mano en la cinturilla de su calzón y lo bajo hasta que cae al suelo.- es el momento, dice.

Me hace girar hacia el espejo y ambos nos enfrentamos a la imagen en él reflejada

- Mírate, Kat, eres hermosa, abre los ojos y mírate-

Obedezco, reconozco su imagen, la he saboreado cada mañana cuando se duchaba, cuando despertaba a mi lado, es perfecto, y está excitado por mí, la imagen que me devuelve el espejo no es tan terrible, mis cicatrices, ahora son finas líneas de piel nueva, recorro, con mi dedo, desde la clavícula hasta el pecho, y le oigo susurrar en mi oído.

- Tus cicatrices son hermosas son como tatuajes, solo veo a la mujer a la que siempre amaré, la mujer por la que soy capaz de morir si es necesario, llevamos las marcas de una vida dura, peleada, cruel, pero también dicen que respiras, que estamos vivos, no permitiré que creas otra cosa.

En un instante todo cambia, el acariciaba mi pecho, de repente, su mano se crispa y me hace daño, me empuja y aprieta su cabeza entre las manos, cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

- Kat- la luz, todo brilla, corre vete, solo un momento y me repondré.

.

Está paralizado, mi mayor temor se ha hecho realidad, pero no pienso irme, no le dejaré enfrentarse a sus fantasmas solo.  
Me giro rápidamente y atrapo su cara entre mis manos

- Peeta, no me iré; cierra los ojos, ciérralos; y ahora deja que sean tus manos las que vean por ti, tócame, como otras noches.

Soy consciente del esfuerzo que tiene que hacer para cerrar los ojos aguantando el terror, su mano, aun crispada se acerca primero a mi brazo, con movimientos rígidos y temblorosos, se desliza titubeante por mi hombro y mi cuello, hasta que se relaja un poco, baja su boca hasta mi pecho y lo besa, su dedos bajan hasta mi cadera y recorren lentamente el espacio hasta el ombligo.

- Siento haberte hecho daño-parece que el ataque va remitiendo - recuerdo tu cuerpo, te veo con mis manos, eres mi Kat la que suspira de placer bajo mis caricias cada noche, la que me toca y me besa con pasión hasta que estallo de placer.

- Y la que estará contigo siempre-pero esto aun o ha terminado- cariño queda la parte más difícil, no puedo verme si no es a través de tus ojos, ahora soy yo quien necesita que venzas el ataque con los ojos abiertos.

- Pero volverá, te haré daño

-No, no lo harás,confio plenamente en tí ahora, vuelve a mirarme, vamos de caza, vamos a matar al muto.

Abre un poco los ojos y me aferro a ellos, le beso.

- Algo brilla en mi mente Kat, es solo un poc, pero se que no es real, este brillo solo es para tapar los verdaderos recuerdos.

- Tranquilo,susurro - lentamente nos giramos frente al espejo, mi vergüenza ha desaparecido, solo un ligero rubor por la tensión cubre mi pecho, se nota que sus músculos están agarrotados, y se relajan poco a poco.  
Se perfectamente cuando el acaba de controlar su ataque, nuestros cuerpos ya no son un misterio insinuado a la luz de la luna, hemos alcanzado la más alta intimidad, no hay sofoco, no hay nervios, ni presión, nos contemplamos fijamente, saboreando con los ojos el cuerpo del otro, es un acto tranquilo, sin timidez ni modestia, nuestras manos viajan lentamente por cada centímetro a su alcance, la piel sensible al roce, sus ojos son azul oscuro, pero no me miran con odio, sino con infinito cariño.

- Ahora sé que mis manos siempre te recordarán Kat. Hemos pagado un alto precio por nuestra felicidad, y vamos a hacer que merezca la pena. Hoy a demostrarte, cuan hermosa te veo vas a mirarte en mis ojos y reconocerte en ellos. -Lo prometo.

Y tomándome en brazos, me lleva a nuestra cama, ya no hay barreras entre nosotros, nuestros cuerpos desnudos dejan paso libre al contacto de nuestras pieles, noto miles de puntos de calor y solo puedo pensar que dentro de poco seremos uno, _(nota: avisados estais)_ de pronto recuerdo algo.

- Espera Peeta

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Tengo que tomar esto - tomo la botellita de mi pantalón tirado en el suelo

- ¿Qué es Kat?

- Algo que me dio mi madre, una chica tiene que obedecer a su madre, sobre todo si es sanadora y no queremos ser padres a los 19 años- sólo un traguito.

- Sonríe, y me besa -bueno a mi no me importaría ser padre en cualquier momento que tu decidas, pero sé lo que sientes al respecto y prometo no insistir….. al menos de momento, quiero tenerte un tiempo solo para mí, pero no me rindo fácilmente, y algún día, me dirás que sí.

- oh, pienso - esto no es justo, si me sigue mirando con esos ojitos a mi tampoco me importaría sacar su molde en pequeñito.

Sus labios aprisionan los míos en un baile sensual que me excita hasta las llamas, noto su aliento sobre ellos y me abandono en sus brazos, acaricio cada una de sus marcas, su espalda, su pecho, su tacto sobre mi cuerpo es sutil, pero exigente, a veces me parece que sus dedos se han convertido en pequeñas lenguas de fuego que me calientan desde las puntas de los pies hasta la coronilla.

En cuanto caemos en la cama, sé que no puede existir un amor más intenso que el que siento por él, admiro la forma de sus labios y me prendo en ellos con un beso mientras dejo caer mi mano hasta el nacimiento del vello de su sexo, es rizado y suave, se que soy demasiado osada o directa, pero esa línea ha atraído mi mirada, aunque no es un misterio para mis manos, sigo explorando explorando despacio, y como otras noches acaricio su miembro completamente erguido para mí, pero esta vez es diferente, esta vez mi cuerpo se remueve inquieto, levanto las caderas hasta que nuestros sexos se rozan y deseo tenerle dentro y si no lo tengo, siento como si fuera a morir.

Sus músculos tienen un contorno bien definido, su piel es increíblemente suave, noto como atrapa mis pechos entre sus manos y un gruñido escapa de su boca, nos tumbamos y sus labios envuelven uno de mis pezones, que está totalmente duro por el deseo, besa el otro y baja despacio por mi estómago, mete su lengua en mi ombligo - oh dios- suspiro, las piernas me tiemblan cuando me abro para él.  
Sólo hay un atroz anhelo de complacer, de sentir, me acaricia con la mano, jugando con el vello que se riza entre mis piernas, sigue explorando con su lengua, que me abrasa mas allá de lo que pude imaginar, siento como la humedad me recorre por dentro, esa lengua descarada y sensual que traza líneas interminables en mi vientre, que calienta el interior de mis piernas, que sube y baja hasta que no se siquiera donde estoy; cuando lame mi piel más sensible un latigazo recorre mi cuerpo; su lengua entra en mí y pienso que saldré disparada sin remedio, un ruido sordo martillea en mi cabeza y el mundo desaparece; sujeto su cabeza con mis manos, llevándole más adentro, cuando noto la primera ola de placer que me hacer gemir, se aparta un poco, solo para clavar su mirada en mi y seguir torturándome con sus dedos, estoy dentro de un carrusel de emociones que no me deja pensar, solo sentir, levanto la cabeza y distingo una sonrisa sensual en su cara, sus ojos llenos de deseo, que son lo ultimo que veo cuando Peeta me lleva al cielo, se acerca a mis labios y me besa dejando mi boca marcada con mi propio sabor.

Aun con los ecos de mi orgasmo retumbando en mi cuerpo, le noto a mi lado.

- Sabes como un panecillo - dice con voz ronca-caliente.

- Se que el rubor me cubre - ¿y tu como sabías? donde has aprendido? susurro casi sin aliento.

- Oh alguien me dijo, saborea todo lo que te apetezca saborear, besa lo que te apetezca besar, utiliza todo tu cuerpo, con la persona adecuada nada es incorrecto, quise comerte entera, se me ocurrió que quizas te gustaría, dice volviendo a acariciarme entre las piernas, sonrie al notar cuan humeda estoy, - Lo hubiera hechoantes si no hubiese tenido miedo de asustarte, sabes tan bien...¿y tu Kat, como te sientes? ¿te gustó?-.

- Se que me he puesto colorada- ¿si te digo que no, me creerías?-

- No - sus ojos se clavan en los míos y sigue acariciandome, hasta que gimo de nuevo cerrandolos, me muerdo el labio, y el lanza una especie de gruñido antes de atrapar mis labios con los suyos, mientras sigue volviendome loca con sus dedos, noto su respiracion en mi oreja, que me excita sin remedio.

- ¿Estás preparada Kat?- susurra con una malévola sonrisa cargada de placer-no puedo contestarle, de sobra sabe que sí - me falta el aire en los pulmones - Sí - consigo susurrar- Si- gime él rozándome con su miembro, saca sus dedos y se coloca sobre mí.

- Tranquila amor, solo será un segundo- se introduce en mí despacio, estoy tan húmeda que no tiene problemas para entrar en mí, le oigo suspirar con deleite - Ahora eres mía susurra, mi amada- no sé cómo logra contenerse, noto una pequeña punzada de dolor y doy un respingo , que Peet nota inmediatamente, me mira con ojos interrogantes - ¿duele? - no te preocupes sólo fue la sorpresa - comienza nuevamente a moverse dentro de mi, primero lentamente, el vaivén de sus caderas me embarga hasta el extremo y me hace subir las piernas hasta envolver su cintura, entonces empuja con más fuerza, llenándome completamente, poco a poco el dolor va desapareciendo y es sustituido por una ola de placer que surge del centro de mis entrañas, me quedo quieta un segundo de nuevo sorprendida por la emociones; - Peeta - acierto a susurrar.

Su respiración es entrecortada, le oigo suspirar mi nombre que suena como una plegaria,- Kat te he deseado tanto, que no podría parar aunque quisiera.  
Oh Cariño - me oigo susurrar - no pares, no puedes parar, te necesito, te deseo, te quiero completamente mío, demuéstrame que me necesitas tanto como yo a ti.

Me besa y sus movimientos se aceleran, se hacen más urgentes, el sudor cubre nuestros cuerpos, levanto las caderas y acompaso mi ritmo al suyo rozando mi zona más sensible con el vello de su sexo, lo que me hace arquear la espalda y doblarme hacia él atrapa uno de mis pechos con su boca, y un nuevo ramalazo de placer me inunda, se acumula en mi vientre y sé que algo está próximo, el deseo es tan insoportable que casi puedo tocarlo, y entonces llega, un remolino de locura me envuelve y me dejo llevar, por el calor que me llena , nos movemos como en una danza, perfectamente acoplados, entre nosotros no cabe ni la más ligera brisa, me siento morir bajo su cuerpo, noto como Peeta aumenta la velocidad de sus embestidas, levanto los ojos y veo su cara, su boca entreabierta y sus ojos completamente azules, mirandome con fiereza, y tiene en mi un efecto debastador, noto como su cuerpo se tensa sobre el mío, se que el está sintiendo lo mismo que yo, no puedo más, me falta el aire, mi respiración no puede ser más acelerada, me agarro a sus hombros y siento que voy a explotar..., y exploto….. oigo el grito de Peeta, y me uno a él en su éxtasis.

Quedamos derrotados, en la cama, Peeta sigue dentro de mí, recuesta su cabeza en mi hombro, dejando que nuestras respiraciones se acompasen, no puedo apartar mi mirada de su cara de sus ojos que están entrecerrados, su mandíbula marcada y sus labios que se curvan ligeramente en una insinuación de sonrisa, entonces me mira y me sonríe, ese brillo en sus pupilas, es nuevo y especial, y sé que es por mí.

- Kat, nunca había visto tus ojos brillar tanto

- Son un reflejo de los tuyos digo sonriendo, solo soy lo que me das.

- Lo que nos damos cielo, lo que nos damos y me besa la frente.

Esto a gusto entre sus brazos, estamos uno junto al otro disfrutando de esa sensación, no puedo dormir, no quiero cerrar los ojos quiero atrapar este momento para siempre, Peeta está algo adormilado, pero creo que le pasa lo mismo que a mí, ha sido algo fantástico, como siempre imagine que sería con él, no puedo bajarme de la nube en la que me encuentro.

- Jamás imagine algo semejante, no quería creer a mi madre-

- ¿tu madre? , ¿tu madre te habló de sexo? Sonríe divertido, con la respiración aun un poco agitada.

- No tonto, solo le pregunté cómo era con mi padre-acaricio su brazo-además yo no vi nunca esos famosos libros que hojeabas en el capitolio, pervertido.

- Te encanta lo que aprendí en esos libros, confiesa.

- Oh, tonto - le doy un puñetazo en el brazo- Dios, está duro, como una piedra- me quejo tontamente.

- Ahora si ríe con ganas - se da la vuelta y se tumba a mi lado,- ¿y te contó, tu madre?.

- No, me dijo que confiara en ti, que confiara en nosotros, que lo demás vendría solo, el amor nos guiaría, todo estaría bien.

Me mira con una dulce sonrisa en los labios, Katniss tú me amas ¿real?  
- Muy real.

Me abraza con fuerza y nos disponemos a dormir, antes de eso me mira fijamente y acaricia el ovalo de mi cara con un dedo.

- Katniss , esta noche me cuesta dormir, no quiero soñar no quiero perderte en sueños.

- Y no lo harás, voy a estar contigo siempre - nunca más me apartaré de su lado. Y mañana, pienso, …..mañana tendré más hambre de él, y mi Peeta mi marido, mi chico del pan, mi amor estará encantado de saciarme.

La luz está apagada, por la ventana entra el ligero aroma de las Primulas, la luna de primavera ilumina la cara y el torso de Peet, todo el es tan... hermoso. Aunque cierro los ojos no logro quedarme dormida, el respira con suavidad, imagino que al final cayó rendido.

- Peeta? Peeta? Susurro.¿estás despierto?

- uhmm, Si solo disfrutaba de tu cercanía-dice entreabriendo un ojo

No puedo creerme lo que voy a decir pero- Oye, eso que me hiciste antes, ya sabes , con tu lengua…

- ¿si? ¿Qué pasa?- ahora sus ojos estan completamente abiertos, me mira con ¿hambre?

- Podría, ¿podría hacer lo mismo por ti?

Levanta las cejas en la penumbra, a la luz de la luna, con los ojos nuevamente encendidos por el deseo

- Claro cariño,Cuándo tú quieras, Estoy aquí solo para ti.

- Entonces mañana…..

- ¿Porque esperar?, me dice atrapando mis labios en los suyos.- Aun tengo ganas de tí, te he esperado mucho tiempo, y voy a devorarte, con todo el amor que he acumulado desde el primer día que te ví.

- Me acerco Juguetona, y digo, - esta será una noche muy larga…. y yo también quiero probar tu piel, toda tu piel- sonrío, mirandole a los ojos.

Nos besamos y el mundo deja de existir a nuestros pies.

Fin

* * *

**Y bien esto es todo... solo un recordatorio... La historia desde el Pov Peeta no es igual... adquirió entidad propia desde el principio... pero igual algunas frases si aparezcan en algunos momentos y tenía que subir esta por otro motivo... que descubrireis al final de la historia de Peeta... **  
Ya se que la historia es muy sencilla pero en su momento me hizo mucha ilusion porque antes no me había atrevido a subir nada para que otros lo leyesen...

**Bsitos Peetkat**


End file.
